Overrated french version
by Hamataroo
Summary: Hermione pense que le sexe est surestimé et pas du tout agréable. Lucius pourra t il lui montrer qu'elle a tord ? -trad- RETRADUIT


**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Trizfores.**

**Genre: lemon hard**

**couple: Lucius Malefoy / Hermione Granger**

**Rating : M**

**Traductrice : moi **

**Auteur : Trizfores**

**Version : 2 (éditée le 27/04/11) **

**Oui j'ai re-traduit cet OS car ma première traduction était par moment un peu ... bancale. Ayant fait quelques légers progrès en anglais j'ai voulu corriger le tir donc voilà la version améliorée :) je n'ai rien changé à l'histoire car elle appartient à Trizfores, j'ai juste remanié les phrases pour que ça veuille vraiment dire quelque chose en français :D **

* * *

Le veuf, ex-agent double et Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malfoy était assis à son bureau, travaillant sur quelques documents. Quand il vit quelle somme les Chefs des différents départements demandaient, il gémit de frustration en fixant tous les zéros. Trois ans après la mort de Voldemort, il y avait encore tant à réparer. Même la Salle des Prophéties devait être réparée, étant encore pleine de boules de cristal brisées et rien de plus.

Ayant besoin d'une courte pause, le sorcier blond reposa les papiers sur le bureau. Il attrapa la télécommande et tourna la télévision à écran plat qui était suspendue en face. Sans se soucier du programme, Lucius ferma juste les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, afin de reposer son esprit.

« Mr. Malfoy, » salua une femme en entrant dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'y A-t-il Miss Granger ? » grommela Lucius à sa secrétaire en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ceci vient juste d'arriver de la Haute Court du Magenmagot, » répondit Hermione, plaçant une pile de nouveaux documents sur son bureau. « C'est à propos des anciens Mangemorts arrêtés le mois dernier. »

« Magnifique, » dit Lucius, sarcastique, en les attrapant.

Hermione tourna son attention vers la télévision. « Et bien quelle merde d'hippogriffe, » commenta-t-elle.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Lucius. Hermione était toujours très franche, et il avait eu du mal à s'y habituer lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler pour l'Ordre quelques années plus tôt.

« Soit disant que le sexe est agréable pour les deux partis, » répondit elle en se retournant vers lui. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle secoua la tête. « Comment croire cet homme qui s'appelle lui-même un expert en sexe ? Peut être que _Sexpert _devrait devenir un nouveau mot, ou encore mieux, il devrait admettre qu'il n'est qu'un pervers obnubilé par le sexe. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Il reposa ses papiers, intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à rajouter. « Vous avez l'air d'être en désaccord avec cette homme. Il est pourtant docteur vous savez. »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « S'il est docteur, alors je suis Merlin réincarné en femme. Le sexe est exagéré, et ce n'est pas agréable pour les deux partis. Tout ce que vous, les hommes, faîtes c'est faire des pompes jusqu'à atteindre la délivrance. En revanche nous, les femmes, restons juste allongées jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini. »

« Et comment pouvez vous le savoir ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oh je le sais très bien. Je me suis donnée plus de plaisir moi-même que Ron ai jamais - » Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette information était un peu trop personnelle.

« Vraiment ? » Un sourire narquois s'affichait sur le visage de Lucius. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante - à part pour le plus jeune fils Weasley. Il sentit un élancement dans ses reins, qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps, tandis qu'il observait le corps de sa secrétaire. Elle était jolie, et avait des courbes tout aussi jolies. Il commençait à se demander à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois nue.

« Non pas que ce soit vos affaires, mais c'était il y a longtemps, quand j'étais en sixième année, » dit Hermione, enlevant ses mains de sa bouche. « Je sentais que ça ne marchait pas, et j'ai rapidement rompu avec lui. »

« Il ne pouvait pas vous satisfaire? » gloussa Lucius.

« Et comment qu'il ne pouvait pas ! » cracha Hermione, se souvenant combien elle s'emportait, elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau et continua à parler. « Laissez moi vous dire que son intelligence ou son QI était en accord avec sa bite, son penis, sa queue- quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez. »

Lucius éclata de rire, une main crispée sur son estomac. Elle était drôle. Il n'avait jamais pensé à comparer l'intelligence à la taille d'un sexe.

« Je suis désolée, je parle trop encore une fois, » dit elle en faisant la moue.

« Tout va bien Miss Granger, vraiment, » dit il toujours amusé. Lucius remarqua combien ses jambes avaient l'air lisse tandis qu'elle restait assise sur son bureau. Il se sentit durcir sous son pantalon, tenté de tendre la main et de les toucher.

Hermione regarda l'écran encore une fois, et sortit de ses gonds. « Sac à merde! » dit elle à voix haute, attrapant la télécommande et éteignant la télé. « Comme je l'ai dit, le sexe est exagéré, et je ne crois pas qu'il existe un homme capable de me prouver le contraire. »

Lucius grinça des dents. Il la voulait, et il voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était capable. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise, et contourna le bureau.

« Je devrais retourner travail- » Hermione fut surprise de trouver son employeur, non seulement debout, mais penché vers elle, ses bras de chaque côté de ses cuisses. « Mr. Malfoy?… » demanda-t-elle.

« Lucius. Appelle moi Lucius, » dit il.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu répondre, elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« Je peux te prouvez que tu as tord Hermione, » ronronna Lucius, séducteur, à l'oreille. « Le sexe n'est pas exagéré. Ce Weasley ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Je peux t'emmener dans les étoiles - jusqu'à un plaisir que tu n'as jamais cru possible. »

La respiration de Hermione commença à s'allourdir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Non seulement Lucius Malfoy flirtait avec elle mais il semblait vouloir coucher avec elle. Non, elle devait sans doute rêver pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, ses mains restant sur ses cuisses tandis que ses doigts se crispaient. Quand elle le sentit lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille, un gémissement échappa de ses lèvres. Sa tête continuait à dire non, mais son corps répondait oui, elle le désirait.

« Je te veux Hermione, » dit Lucius, en se redressant et la regardant. « Tu me veux aussi. Ne nie pas, je le peux le voir. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, remarquant que leur nez se touchaient presque. Elle plongeait dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Son désire était aussi fort que le sien. Elle le sentit prendre sa main, et rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Tu aimes ce que tu sens, » siffla-t il, pressant sa main plus fort contre son sexe. « Long et dur - fabriqué pour _ton_ plaisir. » Un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit les doigts d'Hermione s'enrouler autour de lui. Sa main entama un mouvement de haut en bas. Il sourit fièrement quand il vit la surprise se refléter dans ses yeux après avoir pris conscience de sa longueur.

Hermione explora son sexe autant qu'elle le pouvait à travers son pantalon. Même avec la couche dévêtements sous ses mains, elle pouvait dire qu'il était très bien doté. Avec chaque pulsation contre sa main, elle se sentit trembler et mouiller sa culotte. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de désir pour Ron, plusieurs années auparavant. C'était si bon, mais elle avait besoin de plus.

Lucius pencha légèrement la tête, ses lèvres frôlant à peine celles d'Hermione avant de lui donner un rapide baiser. « Alors, qu'en penses tu? » murmura-t-il contre elles, laissant ses doigts danser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, elle éloigna ses mains de son sexe, et les plaça de chaque côté de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle les refermait.

Voyant qu'elle était hésitante, Lucius captura les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. « Ne sois pas timide, » dit il en cessant le baiser un instant, avant de le reprendre. Le second baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné tandis qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Il voulait la marquer.

Hermione gémit, son corps répondant davantage. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son cou quand elle pencha la tête de coté. Ses jambes en revanche, s'ouvrirent et permirent à la main de Lucius de s'aventurer plus haut sur sa cuisse.

Une fois que Lucius sentit le coton de sa culotte, il fit courir un doigt le long du sous-vêtement, satisfait de la sentir déjà humide. « Mouillée! » grogna Lucius en s'éloignant, avant de repencher la tête pour réclamer ses lèvres une fois de plus. Il en suivit les bords avant de taquiner ses boucles. « C'est bien ma fille, » dit il quand elle cogna contre son doigt.

« Plus … s'il vous plaît! » demanda Hermione en brisant le baiser. Elle l'enlaça plus fermement et enfoui son visage contre son cou. « Oh… » haleta-t-elle quand elle sentit l'entrée d'un doigt, puis d'un second.

Lucius enroula son autre bras autour de Hemione, tandis qu'il continuait ses pénétrations. Ses doigts s'arquèrent et la pénétrèrent, la rendant plus chaude et humide. « Si humide…si chaude…rien que pour moi, » gémit il contre son oreille. « Je ne peux pas attendre d'avoir mon sexe en toi. Je suis impatient de te _baiser._ »

Les hanches de Hermione continuèrent de se lancer contre les doigts de Lucius. Si il ne la tenait pas avec son bras, la plaquant contre lui, elle serait tombée en essayant de se rapprocher, voulant être touchée au plus profond d'elle. « Lucius… Oh mon dieu… » gémit elle quand elle sentit son bas ventre se serrer.

« Tu vas jouir, n'Est-ce pas? » lui demanda-t-il, la sentant se resserrer autour de ses doigts. « Ne te retiens pas, ne soit pas timide. Jouis pour moi! » exigea-t-il.

Aucun son n'échappa à Hermione tandis qu'elle ouvrait largement la bouche, perdue dans l'extase. Son corps s'arqua contre celui de Lucius, alors qu'elle convulsait. Quand elle redescendit sur terre, elle s'écroula contre le fort sorcier qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmura-t-il contre sa tempe.

« Merde alors… » chuchota Hermione. « Je me suis presque évanouie. »

Lucius gloussa et souleva la sorcière dans ses bras. Il contourna son bureau, et rassit Hermione dessus, juste en face de lui, avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. « Mon pantalon devient trop serré, » dit il en défaisant les boutons, baissant la fermeture éclair, et sortant sa forte érection de son boxer.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione fixa le sexe de Lucius. Il était énorme- d'un rose prononcé avec des veines apparentes, et sa tête violacée. Elle restait focalisée dessus, tout comme sa main, la regardant monter et descendre le long de sa longueur.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » ricana Lucius.

Hermione hocha juste la tête en se levant pour venir debout entre ses jambes. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite et fixa directement son érection alors qu'il continuait à se caresser.

« Donne moi ta main, » dit Lucius en s'arrêtant, et attrapa sa main. Il plaça sa main, bien plus petite, autour de lui. Il plaça la sienne par-dessus, et lui indiqua quelle pression il souhaitait, et comment il aimait être caressé. « Tes mains sont si agréables, » dit il entre ses dents.

Le sexe de Lucius était comme de l'acier en fusion dans sa main. Elle sentait chaque veine, et chaque pulsation qui le constituait. Sur le dessus, elle vit des gouttes de pre-cum se former, et était très tentée de les lécher. « Je veux te goûter. »

« Lance toi, » dit Lucius. « Ah…Putain! » jura-t-il, la repoussant après quelques instants. Il se redressa et la remit sur ses pieds. « Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus, » dit il à Hermione, relevant sa jupe au dessus de ses hanches. « Saloperie de culotte! »

Hermione jeta sa culotte ailleurs quand il la fit descendre, la laissant sur le sol. Avec ses mains puissantes, il la rallongea sur le dos, sur le bureau.

Lucius laissa ses doigts taquiner le clitoris de Hermione, heureux de voir qu'elle était encore plus que prête. Il se plaça à son entrée, tenant la base de son sexe et admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était rose, moite, et parfaite. « Dis que tu me veux, » demanda-t-il en frottant son clitoris avec le gland de son sexe.

« Je te veux, » dit Hermione, sa voix légèrement plaintive. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle sentit Lucius s'enfoncer complètement en elle. Elle le sentait énorme, et il la remplissait dans la plus délicieuse des manières, sans lui faire mal.

Lucius ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Après s'être reposé sur ses avant-bras, il regarda la sorcière sous lui. « Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il. Bien qu'il voulait aller et venir en elle, il resta immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa pénétration.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complète, » répondit elle.

« Et je n'ai jamais sentit quelque chose d'aussi serré, humide ou chaud que toi, » répondit il. Les boutons de son corsage attirèrent son attention. « Je veux voir ta poitrine, » dit il, la déshabillant d'une main. Quand il l'eu ouvert, il tira son soutien gorge vers le bas, exposant ses seins, et ses tétons légèrement marrons. Sans dire un mot, il en captura un dans sa bouche.

Hermione se cambra, gémissant de plaisir. Ses hanches bougèrent afin qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le sorcier blond au dessus, et en elle, sut alors qu'elle était prête et entama des vas et viens, jouissant de chaque centimètre qui l'entouraient. Rapidement, leur corps fonctionnèrent en rythme, et le bureau bougeait à chaque coup de rein que donnait Lucius.

« Putain! Putain! Si bon, » grogna Lucius en rythme avec ses coups.

« Oh Lucius…Lucius… » chanta Hermione, encore et encore. Ses yeux fermés, perdue dans le délice le plus complet. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à toutes ces sensations que son corps expérimentait.

« C'est ça, dit mon nom, » dit il accélérant le rythme. Il se redressa, et plaça les chevilles d'Hermione sur ses épaules, avant de mettre ses mains au bord du bureau. Cette position lui permettait d'entrer plus profondément en elle, et de toucher ce point sensible.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent sous la surprise tandis que son bas ventre se serrait dans cette nouvelle position. « Lucius…Oh mon dieu! » cria-t-elle, s'agrippant à ses poignets. Ca allait recommencer, elle allait jouir. « Je vais… vais… »

« Jouis Hermione ! » exigea-t-il, sentant le pincement familier dans ses bourses. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. « Putain de merde ! Maintenant ! »

Tout autour d'Hermione devint blanc quand elle atteignit le meilleur orgasme qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Elle voulait crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle n'entendit pas le puissant cri qui s'échappa de la bouche de Lucius.

Lucius éjacula en Hermione, encore et encore. Sa semence s'échappant d'elle lorsqu'elle fut remplie. Avec un dernier coup de rein tremblant, il réussit à redescendre les jambes de Hermione, avant de s'effondrer lourdement au dessus d'elle. Son torse et ses muscles étaient douloureux après cet effort. Il dut reprendre son souffle un moment avant d'être capable de bouger.

Comme si elle dormait, Hermione s'éveilla en sentant des lèvres l'embrasser doucement. Elle se remémora où elle était et avec qui, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, approfondissant leur baiser.

« Je crois que tu t'es évanouie cette fois, » rigola Lucius contre ses lèvres. Il était encore en elle, à moitié érigé, et ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, pas tout de suite.

« Mmm… tu as raison, » répondit faiblement Hermione avec un sourire.

« Alors, » commença Lucius en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, « tu penses toujours que le sexe est exagéré ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Hermione, taquine. Elle se crispa autour de lui plusieurs fois, le sentant se durcir à nouveau. « Montre moi encore. »

« Tu as encore tant à apprendre, et je vais te le montrer, » grogna Lucius avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce et passionné**. **

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (Trizfores): J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce long one-shot. C'est mon premier LM/HG. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Les lemon naturellement sont****toujours délicieux. Review**

**Note de la traductrice (moi) : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one shot ^^ Je vous encourage, pour les anglophiles - anglolecteurs, à aller lire les autres chefs d'oeuvre de Trizfores. Ses histoires ne manquent pas de piquant ;) **


End file.
